


Dealing with Crowley

by Crowstielean (TessaKenway)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Crowley Being Crowley, Crowley Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Dies, Demon Deals, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Reader-Insert, Sad Sam, Sassy Crowley, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/Crowstielean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the request:  May I request a CrowleyxReader, where the reader is a hunter with the boys and one of them gets killed, so the reader makes a deal with Crowley to save them. The deal can be the reader has to stay in Hell with him and do whatever he says for a certain amount of time or else he takes back the deal. Please with extra Crowley on top? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hunt went awfully wrong, everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Hunting with the Winchesters was always an adventure, they are the most insane hunters you have ever hunted with but also the best. You wondered all the time how these men made it to stay alive. Well, this time one of them didn’t survive. Fighting against a wendigo is something different from fighting against a ghost or demon, they are much worse in your opinion. You were with the Winchesters in a small Forrest somewhere, searching for this awful creature when it suddenly grabbed Dean Winchester. 

You weren’t prepared for its attack and so it made to slide the older Winchesters chest open before Sam burned it alive. All these things happened so fast, Dean died there in this Forrest, in Sam’s arms. You never had seen such a family bond, these brothers would do everything for each other, everything. Since a ghost killed everyone you have ever loved, you didn’t have someone to care for like the Winchesters have. And so you decided to do what seems to be the most logic thing. You called Crowley. 

Yes, the snippy king of hell, who always has some smart-ass comments. But you need his help, Dean was dead for almost 12 hours now and if you don’t do anything soon, his body would begin to decay. Also you somehow like Crowley, he is someone special. And you probably have a slight crush on him. Now you are standing in your dirty motel room, Dean’s body was laying on the bed next to you, and you are waiting for your favorite demon. “No devils trap?”, a deep voice asks and Crowley appears in the middle of the room, his glass in his hand. He looks at you with a slight smirk, cocking his head to the side. “Hello Darling”. 

You don’t want to but you automatically blush under the pet name. “Evening Crowley”, you simply say, leaning back against the door. Unfortunately you have no time for his small talk. “How can I help you, sweetheart?”, he takes a sip from his glass, looking at you. “I want to make a deal”, you answer dryly. “Is this true? And I thought you would miss me”. Crowley grabs to his chest as if he would be offended. It nearly makes you smile. “I have no time for this Crowley. I need to make a deal”. 

“Ah, let me guess… You want me to save squirrel?”, he points with his glass to the bed where Dean is laying on before he counties, “And in return you want to give me your sweet little soul in ten years, am I right?”. You gulp, looking from him to Dean’s dead body and back before you go closer to Crowley. “Yes, you have to save Dean for me”, you nod and grab his shirt collar to pull him in for a kiss. “No”, he pushes you carefully away, “Even when I understand your eager to kiss me” You roll your eyes at him. Right now he has to be cheesy? “I don’t agree to these terms”, he finishes his sentence smiling. Your jaw drops. “What? Are you fucking kidding me?”, you nearly spit out your words.” No my dear. I just want something else than your soul,” his smile gets brighter and brighter while takes another sip from his glass. “What.do.you.want?”, you hiss between your teeth, fighting against the strong urge to slap him. “You”, he says absolutely cool. 

“What do you mean with “you”?”, you ask, honestly no clue what he is talking about. Well, you have a slight idea but you decide to act like you wouldn’t understand him. Maybe your mind is far too dirty again, what is he doing to you? “I’ll save squirrel and in return you’ll come with me as my property“, he closes the little gap between the both of you with one small step. His mouth comes to your face, you can smell the alcohol he drank. Craig. “I will own you, darling”, he whispers into your ear, his warm breath against your skin. You take a step back, away from him. ” Let me get one thing straight. I won’t come to hell with you and be your sex slave or something,” you clarify fast, crossing your arms in front of your chest. Not that you would mind it, and somehow in the deepest of your brain you hope that he will say that this is his plan. Shut up brain! 

Crowley, who still stands in the same way he stood before, gets the dirty smug on his face again. “I never said something about sex, darling. But I have to admit that I like the way you think”. You blush under his words and need to clear your throat before you can answer. “What do you want me to do?”, you finally say, still not trusting this whole thing. Crowleys plans always have some secret surprises. “Nothing bad, pet.”, he gives you a charming smile, coming closer to you again. “Really?”, you roll your eyes at him, “The king of hell wants nothing bad?” “Darling, you don’t trust me and that’s okay. But it seems like you have no other choice than to accept my deal”. He nods with his head in the direction of Dean’s body. 

“You’re an ass, you know that?”, you answer wryly. He is right, if you want to save Dean, this is your chance. And, even when you’d never admit it, you have something for Crowley. One of the reasons why you called him to make the deal and not one of his demons. Not even a hunter like you could resist such an amazing accent, not to mention is charm. “Like you said, King of hell”, he puts his now empty glass on the table and looks at you full of expectations, “So? Did you make your mind?” 

You simply nod. There is actually nothing that holds you on earth and saving Dean Winchester is a smart decision. And being Crowley’s assistance or something for a short time wouldn’t be that hard. And you have to admit that spending time with Crowley sounds really good. Crowley slowly comes over to you, until he is just a hand’s breadth away from you. You look deep into his eyes. For the first time you realize that they are hazel. But before you could say something, he closes the small gap between the both of you and presses his lips on yours. He grabs your neck while he is kissing your mouth roughly. And to your own surprise, it feels really good. 

You taste the whiskey he drank before on his tongue, his beard is scratching your chin slightly. So you can’t resist laying your arms around him, pressing him closer against your own body. You have imagined kissing him a few times and so you will do your best in this situation. Far too fast the kiss is over but you are pretty sure that this kiss was longer than the usual kisses to seal a deal. You don’t say a word about it, Crowley neither. The both of you just get out of each others grab and go a few steps backwards. Suddenly he snaps with his fingers. “Squirrel should be fine again”, he explains with a wink when he sees your confused face impression. Over the kiss you really forgot Dean for a second. 

Just seconds later you hear how Dean groans, “What the hell… How much did I drink? Fuck”. He sits up on the bed and slowly opens his eyes, just to look at Crowley and you. You both still stand extremely close to each other. “What are you doing here, sonofabitch?”, Dean asks, grabbing the big knife which is laying on the wooden surface of the next nightstand to the bed. “I am just working”, Crowley smiles back, completely ignoring the knife, it couldn’t do anything against him anyway. “What do ya mean with “working”?”, Dean stands up from the bed, coming closer to the both of you. “Not your business anymore”, Crowley takes your hand into his, and with another snap you both disappear. 

When you open your eyes again, you stand in a big, dark room you have never seen before. The only light in the room comes from a multi-layered chandelier, giving the whole place a mystic atmosphere. Red and black are the dominating colors in the room, even the big couch has a shade of red. It looks like an office with a big wooden desk full of contracts. “You can stop holding my hand, darling”, Crowley chuckles and brings you back to reality. “Sorry.”, you simply answer, taking your hand out of his, still looking around. It is somehow pretty here. “Is this hell?”, you ask shyly, sitting down on a gray armchair, which is surprisingly more comfortable than you thought. “Home sweet home”, he answered wryly, going to the armchair right next to yours. 

“It looks good here”, you admit blushing. “I am glad you like it, after all you will stay here for some time”, he finally sits down, a new glass with Craig in his hand. You nod slowly but then a question you didn’t think of before comes in your mind: “How long? How look will you “own” me?”. You put the “own” in quotation marks with your fingers. 

“As long as I want, darling, as long as I want. You should have read the contract”, he chuckles again, taking a sip from his drink. “Are you kidding me?”, you nearly scream, standing up from the armchair. You can’t believe it. “I thought that it would be for just a short time??” “Never said this, sweetheart”. “You tricked me?”, you ask, honestly shocked. Well, that doesn’t really works like you expected it. Crowley doesn’t answer, he simply takes another sip. “And what if I simply don’t do what you say?”, you cross your arms and look at him challenging, like a child who is discussing with its parents. 

“Poor Moose will see how his brother dies again. Well, you should mean he’s used to it but it will break him again. Humans are so weak”. “You wouldn’t!”, your jaw drops. “King of hell, darling”, he shrugs his shoulders as if he wouldn’t care about at all. “What do you want me to do?”, you give up for the moment with a slight sigh. “If I tell you now, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, would it?”, he puts the glass on a small table. “So, that was enough blah-blah for now. Get dressed”. Suddenly he has a gray clothes bag in his hands, which he gives you with a bright smile. You can’t see what’s inside and so you raise an eyebrow at him but he simply points to a black door at the wall behind him. “Hurry up, we don’t have all day”. 

Biting on your tongue you slowly go to the door and open it, just to find yourself in a really small bathroom. You lock the door behind you even when you know that he could easily come into the room if he would want to it but you still feel safer. Fast you get out of your top and your pants, your usual hunting clothes. Standing in the cold bathroom, wearing nothing more than your underwear you bend forward to the clothes bag and open the zipper of it. But what you find inside is definitely not what you expected. 

It is a crimson dress with a really risque neckline, just long enough to cover your knees. “Seriously?”, you whisper quietly while you pull it over your head. How did he make to find out your exact size? The dress fits perfectly to your body and after a look in the mirror you admit it to yourself. You look stunning in it. In the clothes bag you also find a pair of high heels in the same color as the dress. Like the dress they are like they would have been made for you. Unfortunately you feel really good in these clothes but you try to ignore the feeling. Slowly and with a sigh you unlock the door again, going back to the room where Crowley now is standing by the lush fireplace, a book in his hands. You clear your throat to get his attention and really, he puts the book to the side to look at you. 

“My my…”, he says appreciatively, his eyes trailing your body along. “It looks even better on you than I thought”. Maybe you get it wrong but it sounds like his voice just drops an octave. “Are you enjoying the view? Why don’t you take picture than you can stare on it longer?,” you reply angrily. After all he is just a man. And you hate nothing more than when men look at you as if you would be a thing and not a person. As if you would be meat and in this moment he looks at you exactly like this. Not to mentioned that he tricked you. He more and more pisses you off. “Is this how you speak with the man who owns you?”, he shakes his head as if he would be disappointed. You both know that he is just acting. “You have to start speaking more respectful with me…” he adds with a big and dirty smug in his stupidly pretty face. 

“What? You want me to call you sir or something?”, you snort back, leaning backwards against his desk. It’s not like you couldn’t play this game too. “Sir sounds good from your mouth”, he licks over his upper lip at the word “Sir”. What is this with his tongue, damn? Why are you looking at it so fascinated? You definitely need to stop thinking about him. He tricked you to own you, he is a sonofabitch and nothing more. “Over my dead body”. You won’t make it easy for him. Suddenly he appears right in front of you, he didn’t walk; no that wouldn’t have been dramatic enough. As the drama queen he is, he did this demonic teleportic thing to be uncomfortable close to you. 

“Darling.. Don’t make this worse for you”, he hisses while he cocks his head to the side to look you deep in the eyes. Even when you feel how your heart starts to beat faster, you won’t give up. He wants to own you? He has no clue what for a stupid idea this is. The king of hell? Please, he is just another man who thinks that he would be better than you. You will make his life being hell and you already have a plan. 

As if you would want to make it up with him, you move your body away from the desk and closer to his. Knowing that he is looking at your face, you seductively bite on your lower lip before you place a soft kiss on the rough skin of his cheek. Then another one, right under his ear. You feel how he starts smiling. Finally, reaching his ear, you nip on his earlobe carefully. Then you breathe into his ear: “Bite me”. 

This is going to be so much fun…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me such a long time to write this chapter but I was busy with school stuff. I hope you guys like this!!

“You have no idea what you got yourself into, Darling”, he answers calmly, but you hear in his voice that his smile dropped. “Can't wait to see it”, you retort, taking your head away from him, not without pressing another teasing kiss on his cheek, and lean back against the desk. He doesn't move, he is just standing there, looking at you with a look you can't really define. “Never underestimate me, I am still the king of hell and if I want I can destroy you”. You snort with laughter at his poor threat.

You know Crowley for quite a while now and this was really sweet in comparison to the things he usually says. But you keep quiet, just the sarcastic grin on your face shows what you think about it. Of course he sees it and for a second he seems like he doesn't know what to do. He eventually decides to take a step back from you. You watch him as he concentrates on straightening his tie.

Something is wrong. He seems to be too calm, too quiet, as if he has a plan. Probably to smite you. Nevertheless, it can't be something good for you. “So..”, he starts smiling at you, “you want to play hard? Darling, I will show you what that means.” You just smile back, latching onto the desk behind you, the legs crossed. “Do it, show me what you can do to me. Show me how powerful you are”, you can't suppress to let it sound flirty, and biting on your lip seductively just makes it better. But before he can retort a smart-ass comment or do something else, you both hear how someone opens a door loudly.

“Sir, we have problems with some new demons”, a male voice says from behind Crowley's back. Crowley takes a deep breath, biting on his lower lip to hold back his anger about this. “It seems more like you have some problems with your manners”, he finally answers, turning around to the brunette demon. “Sir?”, the demon asks slightly confused. “Did no one teach you how to knock on doors?”, Crowley counties angrily, with a voice that shows that you definitely shouldn't disagree. And while the demon understands this tone of voice directly, probably he is used to it, you still sit on the edge of the desk and try not to show how fucking hot you find this voice. A deep british voice, being all this commanding? Holy shit. It makes you shiver.

“No, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt you by your... work”, the demon grins dirty in your direction and after a few seconds you get why. While Crowley is still adjusting his stupid tie, you are sitting on his desk. In a really short dress, which had ridden up a bit when you sat down. You don't have to be a mind reader to get what the demon is thinking what happened between you and his boss. And Crowley seems to understand it as well. “More important work than you will ever have”, he says calmly and even when you can't see his face, you are absolutely sure that he smirks, because that's exactly what you do. “Where do you need me? And I promise you, if this isn't important...”, he starts threatening but the demon already nods. “It is really important, Sir”, he starts to stutter and Crowley rolls his eyes on him but goes nevertheless to the door where the demon is standing. Before he goes through it, he turns around to you again, seeing you still sitting on the edge of his desk.

“You will stay just like this”, he orders quietly but with his strong voice. “Of course, sir”, you answer ironically, stretching the word “sir” as long as possible. “I won't move”. Crowley raises his eyebrow questioning but doesn't answer something. Then he just follows the demon out of the room, letting the door shut behind him. You directly stand up. Does he really think that you will listen to his orders? Is he really this naive? Slowly you go away from his big desk, which is completely empty. The whole room is quite empty, except for the desk, couch, the armchairs and a few shelves. Also, the whole thing is barely decorated, you just find the usual decoration stuff, like pillows and candles. It really is a dark room but someone still charming. It fits to Crowley. You start to walk around in the small room, a bit bored because of the lack of things to explore. After another minute you decide to sit down on the comfortable couch, laying your feet on top of one of the fluffy pillows. With your eyes you scan the room slowly until you find what you are looking for. Another door. You can't hold back a smile. A new place to explore. And most probably a new chance to piss Crowley off. As fast as possible you stand up from the couch and go through the small room. You come closer to the black door without having a clue what could be behind it.

His bedroom? A chamber of torture? Maybe it is a mix of both? You couldn't suppress a giggle. You know Crowley for quite a while now and yes, a torture chamber in the bedroom would fit to him. He is so kinky that you wouldn't even wonder to find a dungeon for his secret desires. You giggle even more. The idea somehow has something. Chaining him to a chair, making him beg for pleasure.... Oh yes. Silently, you really don't want that some of Crowley's stupid demons hear you, you slide your fingers around the door handle. But behind the surprisingly not locked door, you find something different from what you expected.

It is a big and empty throne room. The door you just came out is at one of the walls on the side, so that even from your position, you can see how impressive it is. You lick your lips when a grin comes on your lips. After you close the door quietly behind you, you don't need to make any demons curious in this situation, you go straight to the throne. The windows in the back let the throne look even bigger and when you go up the one step, that parts you from it, you realize what this means.

You are alone, in the throne room. No one is here. No one is watching you. And without giving a second thought, you simply sit down. It is more comfortable than you thought it would be, Crowley seems to like his furniture the way he is. Hard shell but actually really soft. He couldn't lie to you and make you think that he is such a cold-as-ice person. Please. You have seen enough people suffer to know this look in the eyes of a person. Not to mention the snark. He only wants to protect him from getting even more hurt. But still. His jokes are so funny, every time you met him, you had to took yourself together not to laugh about them next to the Winchesters. Also, he says this sentences with this little grin, which gives you this warm feeling in your stomach. Ahh this grin.... Cheeky but also mature? How is that even possible?

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY THRONE?”, Crowley's angry voice gets you out of your embarrassing daydreams. There is he standing in front of you, looking at you. A bit surprised you look back to him, over your daydreams you didn't hear him coming. But now when you see him, you also remember the not so dreamy side of him. The angry Crowley, the manipulating Crowley, who made you make a deal without telling you that you more or less his for an unknown time. As if you would be a part of the furniture. “Crowley? I have already waited for you”, you wink at him with a little smile. “What are you doing on my throne?”, he simply repeats himself, still standing before the throne without moving.

You haven't seen him that angry for ages but you want to see how much worse you can do it. SO you say something you know that it makes him angry :“Is this the way you speak with your Queen?” “Leave my throne, love.”, he simply replies, biting on his lower lip, so that he doesn't start swearing. It is funny to watch him in that situation. “Beg for it”, you smug. You won't give him an easy time with you. “Darling...”, he says, cocking his head to the side. “Queen”, you simply give back, playing with a single strand of your hair without even looking at him. “Get off my throne. I will not beg you”, he makes himself clear while he is coming closer to you, his steps are loud in the large and nearly empty room.

“Too sad that I will stay here until you do so”, you shake your head, not deigning to look at him. Your hair is much more interesting than him. “Get. Off. My. Throne.”, his voice is getting darker, you hear how he gets angrier every second and you enjoy it. “Go on your knees and beg me like the good little pet you are”, you answer smirking, using his pet name against him. Maybe there is also a slight flirting in what you say but you simply can't resist. And the look in his eyes shows you what he thinks of that: Two can play this game.

“You want to play dirty, huh? With the king of hell?”, he laughs in unbelieving before his voice drops for an octave, maybe more. It reaches a level of being deep that you never heard before. Holy hell. “Didn't you want me to show you my power, sweetheart?” you know that he doesn't want an answer, when he comes closer to you his. You shudder when he lays his hand on your arm, but you somehow don't want to withdraw from him. His finger move softly over your skin, you barely feel them but they still have an effect on you with leaving a trail of goosebumps on your body. “Do you know what I will do when I am back on my throne?”, he starts “I will take your little fragile body and bend it over my legs to use my hands on you until you are begging me for mercy. How'd you like this?” You shouldn't be turned on by this fantasy but this is exactly what happens when the words leave his smirking lips.

“Oh, did I just discover a dirty little secret of my precious human?”, he is chuckling dirty when he sees how you rub your legs together. “Seems like someone isn't so disgusted by the king of hell as she acts like”. You grab the hem of your dress to bring yourself on other thoughts but “I could also bring you in one of my several dungeons where I could chain you against one of my walls. No one would hear you screaming my name in pleasure over and over”. You practically hear the smirk in his deep voice, not being able to look at him. You have to clear your throat while you feel how you start blushing in an even deeper shade of red. What is he doing to you? His hand finds its way your rips along down to your thigh, circling just with his fingertip over your skin.

He moves his head closer to yours, his lips are at your ear when he whispers: “Just imagine my hands all over your body... Everywhere”. Good god, his voice is velvet evil, you are not sure how long you'd survive more of this. The things he says do things to you, shit, they always did things to you. Back in the days when you were hunting with the crazy Winchester brothers, his dirty talk already made you shiver. But this is much more intense, his dark voice and his smooth fingers on your skin. You can't help but imagine him doing these things to you. Now you are more or less staring at the ground, completely done, when you suddenly feel his hand on your temple, he is turning your face to him slowly. His brown eyes looking deep into yours. “You think you can make do something I don't want to? I am Crowley never forget this, my sweetheart”. You open your mouth to answer something to the things he just said but with a snap of his fingers, you are gone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where the hell am I?”, you ask angrily when you try recognize where you are but you can only see dark. You feel that you don't sit on his throne anymore, now it is more like a hard wooden chair under you. “Darling, you answered your own question. You are still in hell, I just put you somewhere... nicer. Also, we are alone here, no one will come in interrupt us”, Crowley's smirk is easy to hear, even when you can't see him. There is only darkness. “Maybe you can turn on the light? You know, that I can see something?”, you retort, turning your head in the direction where you expect Crowley to be.

His chuckle is now closer to your ear. “The light is already on, you are blindfolded, sweetheart”. “Are you kidding me?”, you try to move your hands to remove the blindfold but you can't. He freaking tied your hands to the chair. “Where would be the fun, if you could move?”, he asks, apparently he watches you trying. “Let me go, you sick bastard!”, you scream, still trying to remove your hands from the chair. “Don't act like this”, you feel how he presses a kiss on your ear lobe before he whispers darkly, “Like you wouldn't enjoy this.”

This is one of the many moments where you just want to punch him in his incredibly hot face. How is it possible that he knows about this too? But you don't want to give in, hell no. “Let. Me . Go!”, you spat the words in the direction where you think that his face is. His answer is just chuckle. And then you feel his hand on your thigh, how his fingers slide under the hem of your dress to draw circles over your skin. They are leaving a trail of goosebumps on their way higher to your hip bone.

Then you can feel his warm breath at your ear once again. “If you really want me to stop, then you just have to say it now“, he murmurs into your ear and bites carefully into your earlobe. Oh god, this man is destroying you. He knows that you won't say it, that you enjoy this far too much.

“You really are my dirty little whore“, he flusters with his hot deep voice when you don't answer something, whereby he strings the O's of the word whore out. That sounds even better. And then he starts to kiss your cheek along, you feel his rough lips on your soft skin. His teeth reach your mouth, he plays slightly with your lower lip. Your soft flesh is between his lips, teasingly he bites into it. This is really too much teasing for you and you can't endure this any longer. You answer his kiss, let your tongue slowly and carefully slide into his mouth. He tastes so fucking good, god. ” Darling”, he murmurs into your half-open mouth and leans further to you, letting his tongue slide deeper into your mouth.

And his other hand also finds its way to your body, holding your face in position to kiss it better, while the other one is still laying on your hip bone under the fabric of your crimson dress. One fingertip of that hand suddenly starts to play with the elastic band of your panties, moving between your skin and the fabric. Without wanting it, you buck against his hand slightly. He takes with another chuckle his mouth away from yours, clearly enjoying the situation you are in. Blindfolded and tied up with absolutely no chance to change that. Also his hand from your jaw is away and then you hear a snap.

You aren't even surprised when you feel the cold skin against your body. Actually it was just a matter of time when he will use his demonic powers to make your clothes disappear, but you have to admit that you are a little bit confused that you feel that your bra is still there and that his one forefinger counties to run along at the elastic band of your panties. So only the red dress is gone, not that you would miss it. It was pretty but nothing for you. You let out a slightly surprised moan when the hand that was at your jaw finds its way to your bra to cup it roughly. His fingertips are ghosting over your skin, when you feel how he lowers his lips over your collar to kiss his way down. Agonizingly slow of course, he is and will always be a damn tease.

His teeth are nipping on the skin, leaving little marks on it. It is only a bit painful, just the way you like it. Even when you don't want him to mark you as his, you can't deny how much you enjoyed the feeling of it. Hunting with the Winchesters didn't give you time for such activities and your death wish wasn't big enough to hook up with Sam or Dean. Crowley's hand had left your bra while you thought of the Winchesters and now it holds you on your waist, making sure that you stay in the position. You can't move anyway but this gives him even more power. And then you feel his teeth and how they move down your body, from your collarbone over your rips to your navel.

He comes dangerous close to you to your panties, and really, he takes the waistband between his teeth to let it snap back against your skin. But instead of going deeper with his mouth, where you really need him now, he just stays where he is, kissing the skin under your navel until you can't hold it anymore: “Now hurry up man”, you complain loudly, unable to do anything to make him go faster.

And you hear the smirk in his voice when he whispers: “Beg me” And then you get it. He has no intention to fuck you. No, he wants to tease you, to make you beg for him. He counties what he started when you were on his throne. This is still a part of his revenge for that you wanted him to beg. That's why his mouth doesn't go any further, why he still sucks on the flesh around your navel and why his hands don't move. This bastard really enjoys having you like this. “No”, you simply answer, while you try to sound mad but damn, his mouth already makes you tremble. But then you feel how he takes his lips from your skin, leaving a cold, slightly wet spot. You don't want to admit it, but you already start to miss his lips, his warm breath.

“I won't beg you”, you repeat as calm as possible. Still blindfolded you don't see what he is doing now, but you hear it. He goes on his knees in front of you. “We will see”, he smiles, now with his naughty mouth against your inner thigh, you can really feel how is lips do that evil smirk, while he kisses your skin at each word he says. And his lips go higher and higher at your leg, but so slow that you have to bite on the inside of your lip for not yelling at him to hurry up. No, you won't give up, no matter how much he teases you. And hell, he is giving you a hard time.

His lips are magic or something, the way they just slightly touch your skin, in a way that you still can feel his warm breath. You have to bite on your lip when his mouth comes higher on your leg. They are at every little spot of your skin on their way up your body, nipping and teasing. You know you wouldn't stand this long, your will is strong but shit, he is the king of hell and a master of torture, he would keep going until you give up. And you don't want to give him this satisfaction. You need a plan, as soon as possible.

Suddenly his hands cup your ass roughly, pulling you closer to him. His mouth still at your thigh, you hear how he starts to chuckle calmly, he knows how much you want to give in. But this sound just makes you angrier. You are a hunter for god's sake! No way you will beg the king of hell. And a plan comes into your mind. A naughty, dirty plan but a good one.

“Hmhm...”, you make a quiet moan, loud enough for him to hear and you bite seductively  
on your lower lip, when you feel how he rises his head slightly to look at your face. It makes him chuckle again, “You enjoy this? Beg me properly if you want more, darling” But your answer is in another moan, an even louder one “My king...”

You can hear how he gulps when you say that, how his fingers grab your naked flesh even more and you try your hardest not to smile. Men. If you know one, you know them all. Even demons. Now when your upper part has his attention again, you pull on your handcuffs once more, in a way that he has to see. “Wanna touch you...”, you sigh, lowering your head and biting on your lip. That isn't even a lie. 

“Really?”, he takes his hands away from your body and removes the blindfold from your eyes. You need a few seconds to get used to the light in the small dungeon. Then you turn your head to look at him and you see that he rises his eyebrow questioning “Yes... Let me touch you”, you whimper, honestly missing his hands on your cold skin. Hearing these words, he rises from the ground, looking at you. Crowley isn't much taller than you but because of your position, he looks down to you, and hell, he definitely seems to like what he sees. You must look like so done, half-naked chained to a chair, close to begging him. Yes, that's something to enjoy and of course, he makes some fun about this. “A hunter chained to a chair, begging the king of hell to touch her... That is something I can get used to.” You really want to punch him in his face, but you swallow your anger and try to look even more desperate. “Would make you feel good”, you whisper and he really does it, he leans down to you.

“Darling, I am not stupid, so do you really think that I wouldn't see a trick?”, he whispers with a smirk as if he would own the world. So you have to change your plan, quickly. “Oh, you are so smart”, you retort sarcastically, giving him a grin. “King of hell for a reason, darling”, his answer sounds much angrier now, but he is still not losing his snark. “It's impressive that you saw that I don't want to fuck you. But that can't be something new for you”. Your smile is so dark and you know that you are going too far with this but unfortunately it works the way you plan it to be. “What are you talking about, love?”. Now he is more confused than before, crossing his arms and looking at you in an angry way, as if he wouldn't be sure if it is a good thing to ask. You nod slowly to his belt area. “3 inches more? That is so sad. How lonely and desperate have you been that you made this deal?”.

He grabs your chin aggressively, looking into your eyes in a way you have never seen before. He is completely pissed off. “Don't.”, Crowley hisses the word, his face so close to yours that you can feel his breath on your skin. But you don't give up. Encouraged by his reaction, you add in a sad voice: “I am so sorry for you”.

You see how his jaw drops, how he takes a deep breath. “That's enough”, he says in a dead voice, snapping his fingers. The chains at your wrists disappear and two of his servants appear. “Take her to one of the cells”, he orders to them, taking his hand from your chin. When the servants don't act directly, he starts yelling: “Hurry up!!”

And while the servants bring you out of the dungeon, you hear how Crowley punches on a table. And then you hear a last, a final yell from him: “I will break her, oh I will break her, and oh how I'm going to break her....”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me that long... I hope you guys like it

His demon servants lead you through long, dark and empty hallways. They hold you on your shoulders, dragging you the way long. Crowley's finger snap didn't give you your dress back, so that you are still only in underwear and the cold air makes you shiver. The cell, they bring you to, is a dirty, little room. The lonely light shines on a broken bed, it looks terrible. Crowley's servants push you through the open door, so that you fall to the ground. They close the door behind you, locking it with a smile. You slowly stand up, with your knees still shaking. His “torture” really had an effect on you, holy shit. Crowley is such an idiot when he thinks that he can break you with sexual denial. Did he really think that his fingers on your skin, his mouth at your hip.... You get lost in the thought of him, nearly feeling bad about what you said about his three more inches. You actually like Crowley and yes, you agreed to work for him, but he tricked you. And that is something you will not forget him.

With a sigh you sit down on the stone-hard mattress of your bed. Your new place to live, a little cell with a bad bed, a dirty toilet and a naked bulb on the ceiling. Nothing else, not even a window. You are cold. Hell isn't as hot as you expected it to be. A grubby wool blanket is the only chance to keep you warm, so you lay it over your shivering body. Resting your head on the small pillow, you fall a restless sleep.

“Wake up!”. A demons voice is the first thing that you hear and it wakes you up. The room looks like before, you can't say if it is day or night. With a loud yawn, you turn to the female demon, who is standing in your door. She looks like a typical business woman, wearing a blouse and a pencil skirt, the only difference are her black eyes, that she shows you proudly. Not like you would care. “What?”, you snort, while you try to cuddle into the rough blanket, which somehow doesn't give you a good feeling. What a surprise.

“Boss says that it is time for you to eat”, she says annoyed and with a movement of her hand another demon comes into your cell, carrying a little plate and a bottle of water. He puts it on the bed right next to you before he leaves the room quickly, while the female demon is still standing at the door. You look at what the demon just brought you. A salad. Crowley really wants you to live from salad and water.

“He is kidding me, right? A salad? What am I? A bunny?”, you ask the demon in disbelieve. Hunting with the Winchesters had one big benefit, you could eat as unhealthy as you wanted and they didn't mind. Dean once even said that he loves that about you.

The demon just smirks and closes the door behind her as she goes out of the room. And you sit alone in this room once again. Still, only wearing undergarments. But now you had a salad. Great. Could life be any better?

Unfortunately your stomach has another opinion about the salad than your mind and discontented you start to eat. After all the hours without food, you really need some food. And Crowley knew that. He somehow remembered that you are still a human and that you need a meal once in a while. But that doesn't change the way he behaved.

Nevertheless you have to admit to yourself that his touch felt great, that his fingers on your skin were so nice to feel. How his breath were ghosting over your body, leaving a trail of goosebumps... You really hate this man. No, he is not a man. He was a man until he decided to sell his soul for three inches more. What kind of man does something like this? But again, you have to suppress your curiosity, because somehow there is part of you that really wants to see if his meat suit profited from that deal.

After you eat your salad, which doesn't taste as bad as you thought, you start to wander in that little, cold room. Crowley didn't even give you a book or something. The only things in this room are the bed and the dirty toilet. You don't have a clock or a window, so you have no idea how much time passes. You were never that bored before.

Suddenly you hear a sound from the door, someone is unlocking it. You rise from the bed on which you were sitting on the last, what? Hours? No idea. The door opens slowly and the female demon comes in again, this time she is holding a gray bag in her hands. “Boss wants you to get dressed”, she says dead-pan, standing in the door frame. 

“Oh really? Did he suddenly remember that I only wear undergarments? No thanks.” You sound more childish than you want to but honestly? You don't care. “Boss wants you to get dressed”, the woman repeats, this time her voice is a bit louder. “Tell your boss that he can move his ass to me if he wants something”, you snort, laying back on your so-called bed. The demon breathes sharply but decides not to answer. She simply lays the bag on the ground before she leaves the room silent and closes the door behind her.

As soon as she left you go slowly to the bag. Blame it on your curiosity or the fact that it really is a bit cold in your cell but you need to know what kind of clothes he gives you this time. You open the zipper carefully, you are sure that some demon guards are standing outside of the door and you really don't want them to tell Crowley about this. Inside of the bag lays a familiar crimson dress.

“Seriously?”, you mumble quietly, closing the zipper again. No way that you will wear this dress again. Screw him and what he wants. The thought makes you giggle a bit. Screwing him sounds good. Oh his hands on your skin, his mouth at your thigh... You really need to do something else than to think of him.

But he still doesn't give you something to spend your time with and so you just sit there and think. You think of the Winchesters, your family, the monsters you killed and him until you fall asleep.  
When you wake up the cell is empty except for the gray bag and another plate with salad. And Crowley who is sitting on a chair in the corner, looking at you.

“What are you doing here?”, you yell confused and pull the blanket over your still more or less naked body. “Morning, darling”, he smirks.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”, you repeat, spitting the words while you look for something that you could use as a weapon against him. But there is nothing.

“I have heard that you want to see me?”, he asks smiling, leaning forward to look you in the eyes. You feel uncomfortable and grab the blanket tight, while you watch how he crosses his legs.

“You are giving my demons trouble, aren't you?”, he chuckles, clearly enjoying how he makes you feel. You raise your eyebrow.

“So what? You locked me in this ugly little room, I have all right to be pissed”. He smiles when he hears that, nearly as if he would think that this is funny but you are absolutely serious. Then he slowly rises from his chair.

“My demons say that I should simply kill you, you know? Cutting your throat and throw you away like the stubborn little hunter that you are”, Crowley sighs as he starts to walk around in the small room, his hands in the pockets of his pants. “But I won't do it”

“What? Do you suddenly have a heart or something?”, you snort, watching him closely and pull the blanket even higher when he passes your bed. A grin comes on his lips when he sees this.

“I think that you have potential. That's the reason why I made this deal in the first place.” he admits when he sits down at the edge of the bed. Crowley licks his lips as he looks at you.

“That hurts me, Crowley. I always thought you did it because you like me”, you try to fake indignation but you are really a bit hurt. Crowley has an effect on you that you can't describe. You want to punch him in his face but at the same time you want him to tie you up and to have his way with you. Your mind is a strange place.

“I do, you were by far the prettiest woman that I have ever chained to a chair...” You roll your eyes, he can be so cheesy. Since you met him he uses such phrases and you are really used to them but still, you can't suppress that little smile on your face. Like the pet names he gives yo, also these jokes make you feel kinda special.

“So what do you want?”, you ask and also finally give up to cover yourself with the blanket. He already saw you like this, so it doesn't make much of a difference. Also you maybe want him to see you half-naked. He watches how the blanket slowly slides from your breast and shows your bra to him and the smug grin comes back on his lips. If you wouldn't know it better, you would say that he looks kind of hungry when sees your body like this. 

“Like I said before darling...”, Crowley still looks unashamed to your breasts but his fingertip trails over the part of the blanket that was over your legs, you feel his light touch through the thin fabric. It makes you shiver. “I think that you are useful and that you can be a great help for me.”

“What makes you think that I wouldn't prefer to stay here?”, your sarcasm is easy to hear. You know Crowley for some time now and if he loves something, then it is to fight for something. 

“You didn't push me out of bed”, he chuckles and looks deep into your eyes. His hazel eyes are so nice to look at, you nearly get lost by just looking into them. He licks over his dry lips again and you would give everything to kiss them right now but no way that you would do that. He is and will always be a god damn son of a bitch. 

“Are you interested in working with me?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... it took me an awful long time. I am sorry

“Wait what?”, you ask, truly a bit shocked and it makes him sigh.

“Don’t act like that wasn’t our deal in the first place, we even sealed it with a kiss. If you want we can seal it with a new kiss as well” His lips already kiss your shoulder tenderly, looking up to you. “Or do you plan to keep acting like a little brat?” You bite on your lip to not bite him instead and you remind yourself to breathe.

“What? Has daddy a problem with me acting like a brat?”, you ask with a voice as sweet as sugar and dripping with sarcasm.

“Darling… we can deal with your daddy issues another time. Get up and follow me. We have work to do.” Crowley slowly rises from your bed again but not without giving your thigh a little squeeze, just to clean his dark suit carefully right afterwards as if he didn’t touch you at all.

“Oh and darling…” He turns around to you, while you take care to not show him any skin. One of his smirks is the only comment about your, in his eyes, desperate attempt to cover yourself. “Do me a favor and put your dress back on. We don’t want that all the other demons see what you are already trying to hide from me.”

You just stick out your tongue when he winks at you and it makes him chuckle while he walks out of your cell. Of course, you watch him and wait a few seconds until you decide to push the blanket away from you. You want nothing less than to wear the dress again but being naked would be even more awkward between all these demons. Crowley, this son of a bitch or witch or whatever, knew that when he told you so. Either you will go to him all naked or you will wear the dress that he wants you to wear. No matter what you would do, he would win. So you grab the dress with a sigh and put it back on before you follow him out of the little room into a corridor, where he is already waiting for you. His smirks grows when he sees you in that dress.

“Take care or you will start to drool” you snap at him, coming closer to him while you take care to always be a few inches away, so that he can’t touch you. But Crowley doesn’t even try to lay his fingers on you.

“I wasn’t the one who was moaning on that chair…” Then this son of a witch really gives you a wink and makes a little gesture with his hand that you should follow him as if you would be one of his dogs. You bite on your lower lip to recall the rest of your self-control to not slap him right there. He probably would have liked it. Crowley doesn’t really pay attentation to your inner monologue, he is busy with taking an old rusty key out of his pockets. You frown at this action but he doesn’t even need to turn around to know that.

“Sometimes the old way is the best way, don’t you think?” He asks, opening the wooden door.

"Is that also the reason why you had to put me in that dirty little cell?" you ask bluntly, not really expecting an answer but yet really curious. Crowley doesn't even bother himself with talking to you until the both of you are in the middle of his office again and the door shuts down.

"Darling…" he says softly, coming closer again and making you feel his hot breath on your cheeks. "After you didn't beg me on the chair I had to find something else to make you… mine", he whispers the last word into your ear, stretching out every single letter. Again he makes you want to lose yourself into his flirting and god, you wish you could. "It was a very smart decision to talk about my three more inches, pet." He smiles a bit and rocks his hip very slightly against yours, so that you could only feel a bit of what he was talking about. "You choose something that you know is one of my bigger perks and you tried to find some emotional things to hurt me… I am actually impressed," he licks his lower lip slowly, knowing that you pay attention and also knowing what is doing to you.

"You know…," Crowley smirks and backs off, leaving only coldness where he used to be and you realize that you were holding your breath all the time. While you try to regulate your breathing, you watch him slowly going behind his old and massive desk but he doesn't sit down behind. He stands there, his hands are fists on the surface of the desk and he is looking at you when he continues talking, "I actually wanted you to be my new little secretary here in hell. After this bitch tried to get me out of my throne I lost many good people here and of course I had to get rid of a few. I don't like to share my toys with that ginger woman." While he smiles at you, the blood comes back into your head after he made it go into the lower parts of your body and you carefully sit down on the couch, crossing your legs when you see how he desperately tries to get a glimpse of what is under the fabric.

"Anyway…" Crowley circles around his desk, picking up a simple pen that was laying there and starts to play with it absently, "I changed my mind. Instead of having you my new little pet in a short skirt who is trying to please me…" Of course, you roll your eyes on that, "I decided that I will make you my new mistress of torture…"

"I thought this isn't' about sex?" you cock your head at him. Crowley smirks.

"So you already found my room for some for extra fun when you were a bad girl and didn't stay in my office like I told you to?" Unfff. This man is walking sexual frustration for you. He gives you a little wink when he sees how you are biting your lip to control your lips.

"Kitten… if you behave I might even show it to you by myself and I will teach you how all these nice big things work and what they can do to your fragile body." He comes closer to you again the pen still in his fingers. Crowley enjoys seeing what effect his words have on you and he drops an octave.  
"Do you want to feel what kind of pain I can give to you? How I can make your skin turn red and leave bruises everywhere?" With the closed pen he starts to move in circles over your leg, pressing the plastics hard on it to leave a red trail of hurt skin. And for some reason this makes you want him even more." He presses the pen in your thigh, The pen goes deep into the soft flesh of your leg and you can't say anything to Crowley because you know that the next sound from your lips would be a moan, so you keep your mouths shut. Even when his hand slowly wanders over your body, touching your chest just briefly until he reaches your throat.

"I can see how you always look at my hands, kitten…as if you would be waiting for me to grab your throat and choke you, until you start to drift into unconsciousness." His fingers close around your throat, pressing on your jugular lightly. "It's the play with the death, isn't it? That made you a hunter and now makes you want me to hurt you more. You didn't lose anyone, like the boys did. You enjoy the kick of it, don't you? Just like you do it right now…" Crowley closes his hands tighter around your throat, you already start to have breathing problems, your cheeks turn red. "Just like you enjoy it right now that I could snap your neck at any second." Absently he also presses the pen deeper in your leg, causing bruises in both areas. He is right, you enjoy it. The little game between you two. "Just one little word…" he teases, "beg me and I will do it." You are close to give in, so god damn close. Blame it on the accent or that he knows how to get you all hot. You are close to open your mouth to just give in but then you remember what he said. That you would enjoy it. No way that you would let him into your head just like this. And so you do what seems to be a good way out of this. You just don’t react, well of course your cheeks are red but you stay still and it actually works. He takes hands away from you, but yet keeping an uncomfortable close distance.

“You can see…" he says in a voice that somehow resembles the voice of a teacher, "that teasing is always a good way… but in cases that have naughty people like you, this kind of teasing isn't enough. And that is the kind of torture I need you for." He smirks, "Deany boy and his little torture lessons with Alistair were cute and in the past they might even bring you what you need… but more and more people like the pain, they enjoy it. Just like you do… So I need to use other methods as well such as..."

Then you finally understand it. "The cell…” you finish the sentence for him.

"And yet you are acting bratty. You are stronger than the most people and I start to like the idea of having you around me. So instead of breaking your will like a peanut I will teach you how to do that to other people, just like you tried it with me and my inches.” He smirks. “But the short dress stays… unless my little demonstration made it stick to your body… sweaty. Then I allow you as your king to take it off.” You just smile back to him. “Fuck you”

“You would”


	6. Chapter 6

"So you will be my teacher?" you frown at him. "You?" Crowley smirks. "Don't be so bratty or I need to give you a detention."  
The wink that follows his words doesn't make them any better or makes the warm feeling in lower stomach disappear. So instead of answering you lay back into the soft pillows that decorate his office. Minutes of silence pass by and Crowley just smiles to you. His suit shows first signs of your nearly amorous activities, if you can even call them so. He was right, this is a torture but judging by a glimpse to his pants, it isn't only torture to you. Catching you staring at him, he sits down behind his desk, denying you the look on him just like you do it with your legs crossed. Goddamn tease.  
"So…" he starts in his deep voice and you swear that is even deeper than usual. " I think we should start with your training as soon as possible, so that you can actual be useful for me."  
Somehow this sentence hurt you a bit and so you fake a little pout, looking all innocent.  
"I don't know what you mean… I thought you enjoy to just look at me being all pretty in that dress", speaking of it you play with the hem on your thighs, showing you a bit more of your knee and the skin above it. "Do you not like me being just a pretty girl for you… daddy?"  
You try to suppress your smirk when you see his legs twitching a bit at your last word but when he actually has to move them a bit and to cross his legs new, you don't even try to hold it back anymore. The smirk grows and he just smiles back. God it is incredible how one word can change an atmosphere that quickly.  
"Daddy enjoys it a lot, that's why he gave you this dress but we need to talk about your education now. Even when you already have some skills in making people feel uncomfortable, I can still help you to improve them." He takes a piece of paper from his desk and writes something with the pen he just used to give you bruises on your leg.  
"Unfortunately I have some issues in hell that I also need to take care of. You aren't my only project here. So I will need you to spend some time with a few less important demon creatures. I know that this is way under your level. But I wasn't born as the king either."

"No. You sold your soul for three more inches and that made you a demon. Not quite impressive."

"Only because you didn't see them yet, kitten:" He gives you a wink before he takes his smart phone out of his pocket and dials a number.

"Your king is speaking", he starts the call and you feel like you cannot roll your eyes even more without that it starts to hurt. Crowley doesn't react to it, he is too busy with talking in his phone.

"I hope that you are hurrying up because I hate waiting… yes that's what I thought." He nearly yells into the phone and you couldn't help yourself to feel sorry for the demon he was talking to you, as stupid as it might be. Also it is turning you on. Great.

He glimpses to the door before his eyes lock with yours again. Now you really hope for that poor demon to appear soon. The expression in Crowley's face gives away how mad he is and he doesn't just end the call, he furiously throws the phone on his desk and it must be witchcraft that it is still in one piece.

"So," he gives you a light smile, whereby he still clenches his fist. We were talking about…" but before he can finish his sentence, the door opens slowly, interrupting Crowley as he stands there with his mouth wide open.

"I am so-sorry sir.. there wa-wa s a problem" the demon stutters nervously, closing the door behind him." And this problem was more important than a call from your king?", Crowley frowns sarcastically, making the blonde demon freeze to his position. "Of course, not but my king.." Crowley moves his hand just enough to signalise him to shut up. You can't hold back a smile.

"Silence", he says surprisingly calm and the demon finally dares to take a breath, he seems to be afraid of Crowley but in a different way than you are. In a non-sexual way.

"I assume you already heard about our new co-worker here in hell?" he asks the demon, while he doesn't look at him but at you.

"Yes sir", the demon still has a shaking voice and that you smile to him doesn't seem to help. "Everyone in hell heard about her, sir. There are rumors already, that…" but as if he is reminding who he is talking to, he suddenly goes all silent, blushing deep red. "Not that I would care about the rumors, sir. Of course not."

"No, of course not;" Crowley mocks him, coming closer to the shivering demon. Only inches away from the demon he stops, grabbing the ugly red tie the demon is wearing and starts to fix it. "Now you better start telling me about these rumors…" Crowley whispers, just loud enough for you to hear every single word of the following threat, " or hell won't stay that cosy for you."

"Of… of course sir," he stutters, "the other demons… they are talking…" Crowley impatiently moves his hand to signalize the demon to keep talking, "they say that she is distracting you from work," the demon nods in your direction and you slowly raise from the comfortable couch, also coming closer until you are standing right next to Crowley. "What are they saying?", you ask curiously, crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"Apparently some other on earth heard from someone else that the Winchesters are planning something. " He looks nervously back and forth between you and Crowley, taking a step back. "They say if you wouldn't be so distracted, you would have noticed…" He blushes again, his cheeks in a very deep shade of red.

"Interesting…", Crowley takes his hand away from the demons tie and the demon takes a deep breath. "You can leave now" and the demon more or less runs out of the room, closing the door loud behind him.

"What do you think of this, kitten?" Crowley asks you suddenly, still standing extremely close to you. "I am not sure", you admit, shrugging . Damn. You really should not let him get close to the Winchesters. You ain't sold your soul for these idiots just so that they could ruin their lives again. Crowley sighs.

"I guess we should pay Squirrel and Moose a visit…" Crowley already makes a move to go back to his desk but you hold him back by the sleeve of his dark jacket., "Wait… I thought you want to teach me something?" You smile innocently, pulling him close to you again. His big hand moves to your face and he holds your cheek almost in utter tenderness. It feels so warm and welcome that you nearly give up and lean into his touch.

"I can teach you the most important things later, first we have to get rid of these bloody Winchesters…" He sighs again. "Afterwards will find the time to teach you everything you can imagine and maybe even more…" He leans forward a bit, his scruff close to the soft skin under your lower lip. His breath is like dancing on your cold face, the words make you feel warm. "I think," he starts and the words deep and evil and god, they are smoothing your soul like velvet, " that you have a lot to learn. I will be your teacher. Maybe we should see this visit in the Winchesters hotel room as the first step, the first exercise on your long way to become an useful member of hell." Crowley's lips touch yours for not more than a second, ghosting over your red lips. "If you are a good girl, I might even reward you when we are back from them… " The hand that isn't holding your face in a for him perfectly kissable position, goes down to your hip and suddenly grabs you tight. You let out a little huff sound because of the unexpected roughness. His smile grows. "but if you are a bad girl…" his mouth goes down to your throat, placing a dangerously and surprisingly soft kiss on the region of your throat where your carotid has to be. His lips stay at this spot as if he would enjoy being that close to a vulnerable spot. You take a breath, careful not to move even a bit so that your skin would be closer to his teeth. Crowley has to be a mind reader because your breathing finally makes him close his chapped lips around this sweet spot. Hickeys shouldn't hurt as much as they do when he is giving them to you, the reason might be that his teeth are in your flesh as well. It is hurting and you curl your hand to a fist but god knows how much you enjoy it.

"But if you are a bad girl…" he starts his sentence again because of course he knows that you forgot about his words and yet just remember them because of him repeating them, "I will give you more pain than pleasure, do you understand me kitten? You will listen to every word I say to you and you will follow every order I give to you. If I find you lying to me or doing something… naughty, I will need to punish you for that, Darling." Suddenly he grabs your butt tight with the hand that was laying on your hip. "You are mine now… Never forget that. Now let us go and visit those bloody Winchesters…” He gives you a little pinch in your butt and you nearly jump, surprised by this sudden action.  
“We can continue this later…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: 
> 
> ****  
> [Crowstielean](http://crowstielean.tumblr.com//) ****


End file.
